


They're the Apex Predator

by Fernis



Series: Such Things [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gun Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Krieg/Maya (Borderlands), Swearing, They/Them Pronouns for Zer0 (Borderlands)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernis/pseuds/Fernis
Summary: Angel knows something they don't, and they intend to find out what.They weren't expecting it to be this.
Relationships: Axton/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Series: Such Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	They're the Apex Predator

Angel knows something they don't. This isn’t really a surprise considering her function, but it irks them somewhat all the same. She’d given them a nugget of information, just enough to pique their curiosity. They know they're playing right into her hands and normally it would bother them to walk so easily into someone else’s plans. This time it doesn’t, because it’s Angel and she’d seemed so amused by whatever knowledge she had. 

It was so different from how she’d sounded when following Jack’s orders; clearly whatever she has in store for them is lighthearted. 

So they follow her advice and pay more attention to the people around them. While earlier on in their.. Partnership - they suppose that’s what it’s called - they would spend huge amounts of time observing the others and testing them for lies, over time their guard lowered until they're certain the team is genuine in the way they hold themselves. They can trust the others; and so they do.

Apparently, though, they are missing something. One of their companions has a little secret that is in their best interest to uncover. It also gives them an excuse to check up on the team and make sure their information is up to date, so it’s all worth it and not even that difficult.

Gaige and Salvador have nothing new to report, likely because the two of them are complete open books with the team. They hide knowledge of nothing, gossip and kills and even sexual conquests aren’t private, much to the rest of the group’s chagrin. Zer0 only feels mild embarrassment for them; sex is natural, but must they go into such detail?

Krieg and Maya are marginally more interesting. The two grow closer and closer as the days go by, with the strange psycho becoming increasingly more tame. His speech is still a jumbled mess, but Zer0 himself has never minded due to the fact that their own way of communicating isn’t exactly conventional either. Being around the siren seems to help the large man, however, and the assassin has caught the two on the rooftops of Sanctuary multiple times. They often just sit around and enjoy each other’s company- though they had caught Maya pressing a quick kiss to the side of Krieg’s mask on one occasion. That was to be expected.

Yet this only left Axton as a potential suspect and Zer0 wasn’t quite sure that the man would have any kind of secret at all. Like Gaige or Salvador, the soldier has a tendency to share anything if given enough prompting. The only thing that the man had seemed to have any kind of hesitance on revealing had been the history of the ring around his neck, but after about a week and a couple bottles of alcohol even that story came out.

So imagine Zer0’s surprise when they settle down on the roof of a building - one of their favorites as it has a perfect view of the Crimson Raiders’ Headquarters - and catch sight of the soldier inside looking somewhat dishevelled. Axton is not exactly composed on a good day, but this is new and certainly interesting; it’s never really to this degree.

He’s looking at something on his ECHO, strangely flushed and hunching over the little machine protectively. The assassin is immediately intrigued, leaning forward slightly where they're perched and letting out a small hum. It seems that perhaps the soldier is keeping something hidden away- and they want to find out what.

-

It’s not difficult to slip into Axton’s room after dark, the heavy form of the soldier on the bed making Zer0 pause. This was.. Definitely not socially acceptable; sneaking into a teammate’s quarters and snooping through their things was crossing some sort of line. Though that thought did not stop the assassin for long, and they located the ECHO with ease where it was situated on the bedside table.

They snatch it up quickly and quietly, intending to only take a peek through it and then leave- but Axton’s form shifts and his breath hitches where he’s laying, so Zer0 simply shrugs and takes it with them. They disappear out the window just as easily as they had come in, ECHO in hand and steps silent.

A few rooftops away, the assassin settles into a dark alcove and studies the small device, letting out a thoughtful hum, “And what secrets do you hold..?”

It takes a few moments of curious tapping before they can find anything worth noting, but when they do something locks up in their spine. It’s videos- footage upon footage of security tapes from missions that Zer0 has done. Closeups of their kills and plenty of audio of them taunting their opponents.

The assassin’s blood feels cold, sitting on the roof stiffly and holding the ECHO in a tight grip. Why does Axton have these? What use does he get out of them?

Perhaps Angel had thought this cute. Zer0 does not.

Too used to having a target on their back, the assassin’s mind can’t help but race with the possibilities. Axton must be studying them, must be trying to learn their ways so he can defeat them in combat and remove them from the playing field. 

For a moment, their hand goes to their sword, the digistructor activating as they grip the hilt. It would be so easy to return to the soldier’s room and eliminate the threat now.

The assassin’s mind catches on the image of Axton’s face, full of mirth from a night of drinking and celebrating a mission well done. Their hand drops away.

It might be best to.. Talk to the soldier instead of jumping to such harsh conclusions. Perhaps he’ll have an explanation for Zer0- And if he doesn’t, if he’d prepared for confrontation, well, they’re always looking for a challenge.

The **:)** on their helmet lights up the shadows as they tuck the ECHO into their storage deck and stalk off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is half a joke- Inspired by Apex Predator from Mean Girls (Suggested by my friend and unfortunately having been made official)


End file.
